Only One
by justanotherauthor23
Summary: Matthew finds out he's pregnant and that it's Gilbert's. What would happen when their families find out? Hell breaks loose. Alfred, Francis, Arthur, and Ludwig want to kill Gilbert, Feliciano wants to make pasta for Matthew, and Ivan wants to name the baby. Contains Mpreg, yaoi, and sex. If ya don't like don't read. I own nothing except the babies name xD PruCan,FrUk,RusAme,GerIta
1. Prologue: I'm Pregnant

Okay so this is my first PruCan fanfic so please go easy on me xD

* * *

Prologue: I'm Pregnant

Matthew sat on his and his boyfriends bed, crying. His left hand rested on his lower stomach, rubbing in circles. _What if he calles me a freak and leaves me? What if he says it's not his? I'd probable hit him because he's the only one I've ever slept with!_ Matthew thought to himself. He let out a soft sob as the bedroom door opened and Gilbert stood there he watch Matthew for a moment. He noticed that he was crying and went over to him. "Hey Mattie are you okay?" Gilbert asked, making Matthhew jump. "G-Gil your home early." Matthew said, whiping his eyes. "Yeah, Ludwig kinda kicked me out of the office when Feli came over. Now, why the water works?" He asked, red eyes ful of concerne. "N-Nothing." Matthew lied, looking away from the silverett. "Don't lie to me Birdie please tell me." Gilbert said, placing a hand on Matthew's cheek. That made the Canadian cry again. "Y-You'll l-leave m-me!" Matthew sobbed, grabbing the silverett and hugging him. "Why would I do that?" Gilbert asked, confused. Matthew looked at him and sniffled. "Cause I'm a freak... Because I'm pregnant..." Matthew said, sniffling again. Gilbert ignored the 'freak' comment and only heard the 'I'm pregnant' comment.

"Y-y-your pregnant?" Gilbert asked, looking at the blond. Matthew nodded and looked at the silverett expression. He was white as snow, he had a straight face. A few minutes passed and Gilbert didn't react. Matthew pushed away from Gilbert and stood to pack his things. That made Gilbert react. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" He asked. Matthew looked at the silverett. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving." Matthew said causing Gilbert to shoot up and rush over to him "No you're not. Your staying here."Gilbert said. "Why should I? You don't want it! You probably think its not yours and that's why you didn't react!" The Canadian snapped at the Prussian. Gilbert's eyes widened. "I-its not mine?" He asked. "OF COURSE ITS YOURS GIL! YOUR THE ONLY ONE I'VE BEEN WITH!" Matthew yelled, eyes wide from the question. Gilbert pulled Matthew into his arms and sighed. "Stress is bad for the baby." Gilbert muttered to Matthew. The Canadian broke down crying again. "I want to be in the baby's life if you'd let me Matthew, I love you Matthew so much. So please stay with me." Gilbert said to Matthew. The blond smiled as he let out a small sob and nodded. Gilbert sighed, smiled, and spun the Canadian around laughing. "I'm gonna be a Vatti!" He yelled, in happiness still spinning the blond. He placed the blond down and kissed him. Matthew deepened the kiss, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Okay so there we go we have the prologue xD review and you get a cookie

justanotherauthor23~.~


	2. Chapter 1: Telling America and Russia

Chapter 1: Telling America and Russia

"Are you sure you want to tell Alfred first?" Gilbert asked the Canadian, approached Matthew's older brothers house. "Yeah, I'm kinda scared of what Arthur would try to do to you." Mathew said, smiling at his lover. Gilbert looked over at him when he parked outside the American's house. "Are you positive you don't want to go to Francis first?" Gilbert asked, looking scared. Matthew smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine." Matthew said as they got out of the car. The Canadian rang the door bell.

"Damn it Ivan someone's at the door!" they heard the American yell.

"Kolkolkol but дорогой I haven't even begun to touch you." was the reply of Alfred's long time boyfriend, Ivan Braginski.

"Damn you Ivan! Just for that your sleeping on the couch!" Alfred yelled, opening the door.

"Mattie...and Gilbert." Alfred said in a dull tone when he said Gilbert's name. "Hey Al nice to see you. How are you?" Gilbert asked in a cheerful tone, smacking Alfred's shoulder.

"Okay you two behave yourselves, Gil you promised to be nice." Matthew said, sitting on the couch as Ivan walked into the room. "Hallo Ivan, how are you?" Gilbert asked sitting next to Matthew on the couch.

"Hallo Gilbert, I'm fine and yourself?" Ivan asked, looking at him. "I'm happy." Gilbert said with a huge smile as he sat next to Matthew.

"Matthew how are you?" Ivan asked, smiling at the blond. "I'm doing fine Ivan and yourself?" Matthew asked, grabbing Gilbert's hand. "I'm fine thank you for asking. Now what brings Matthew and Gilbert here?" Ivan asked, sitting on the other couch and pulled Alfred into his lap. The American looked at the Russian with a pout.

"Well, we have some news for you two, I guess since Ivan you're now living with my brother you should know too." Matthew said, looking at the two in front of him. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand for support. Matthew took a deep breath and let it out.

"Gilbert and I are having a baby." Matthew said, closing his eyes and squeezing Gilberts hand. Alfred and Ivan both looked at each other, then at Matthew and Gilbert. The first to react was Alfred. He stood up off of Ivan's lap.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled jumping onto Gilbert and tried to strangle him.

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled trying to pull his brother off of his boyfriend.

Ivan stood up fro his seat and grabbed his lover around the waist and pulled him off of Gilbert. "IVAN PUT ME DOWN! IVAN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Alfred yelled at the Russian. "не дорогой, let them explain before you decide to kill someone." Ivan said, kissing Alfred's neck.

The American growled at the action but stopped struggling in his Russian lovers arms. Matthew was checking if Gilbert was okay. "I'm fine Birdie. He didn't hurt me that much" Gilbert said to the blond. Matthew turned and started to yell "REALLY ALFRED!? I TELL YOU I'M MAKING YOU A UNCLE AND YOU WANT TO KILL THE ONE PERSON WHO _HELPED_ MAKE THAT POSSIBLE! DUMBASS IDIOT VOUS JE DEVRAIS CATRES VOTRE ÂNE!" Matthew yelled at his brother. Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew.

"Remember, relaxing good, stress bad." Gilbert muttered into Matthew's ear. The Canadian took three deep breathes then let them out.

"Now, Alfred can't you just except that you're going to be an uncle? Get off your high horse and be _happy_ for me." Matthew said, looking at his brother.

"ребенок Alfred there's going to be ребенок in the family." Ivan said, smiling at his lover. Alfred smiled alittle. "Yeah a baby." Alfred said wiggling out of Ivan's hold and went over to his brother. He touched his lower abdomen and looked at the silverett "I still want to kill you and I will if you treat my brother wrong and trust me I know where you two live and sleep." Alfred said, rubbing a thumb over his brothers abdomen. Matthew let out a sigh the smiled. "Two down four to go." Matthew said, looking at Gilbert.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert said, placing his head in his hands. Everyone in the room laughed at Gilbert's distress. Tomorrow they will be telling Arthur and Francis. Not good

* * *

Okay chapter 1 down xD

Translations

Scheiße: Shit {German}

ребенок: A baby {Russian}

Dumbass idiot vous je devrais castres votre ane: You dumbass idiot I should castrate your ass {French}

не дорогой: No darling {Russian}

Reviews and I might not make Francis threaten to kill Gil in the next chapter. xD


	3. Chapter 2: Telling France and England

Okay so I have one review for this story xD wish I had more though. Well that's me moping about reviews anyways onward with the next chapter xD

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling France and England

"Why do they have to be dating?! I really don't want to tell my best friend's boyfriend right when I tell my best friend. We don't need a repeat of what happened at Alfred and Ivan's!" Gilbert said, looking at his lover. "Well, Papa and Arthur have been together for a while now and you know how their relationship is and we both knew what we were getting ourselves into over there." Matthew said smiling at his lover. They drove alittle more before parking outside the Frenchman's house. Gilbert looked over to Matthew, who was asleep against the window. Gilbert reached over and touched the Canadian's arm.

"Mattie we're here." He said, shacking him alittle. Matthew woke with a jump. "Huh? Oh! Are we there?" He asked the silverett. Gilbert nodded and opened Matthew's door. The Canadian got out of the car and walked up to the door and waited for Gilbert. The Prussian came up beside him as he rang the door bell. "Mon amour someone's at the door." Francis' voice called out to the Englishman in his house. "Then get it you bloody frog!" said the Englishman. The door opened to revile the Frenchman they were there to see. "Matthieu and Gilbert!" He said, in a cheery voice. "Bonjour papa. May we come in?" Matthew asked. "Oui bien sûr. Mon Anglais Matthieu and Gilbert are here." Francis called out to his lover as they entered the living room to find Arthur drinking tea and knitting

"Oh! Matthew, Gilbert! How are you?" Arthur asked, continuing his knitting. "We're fine thanks for asking." Matthew said sitting on the couch patting the space next to him signaling for Gilbert to sit next to him. The Prussian did so and wrapped an arm around the Canadian. Francis sat across them. "So why the surprise visit Matthieu?" Francis asked, looking between his 'son' and his best friend. Matthew looked at Gilbert, then Francis and then Arthur. "Je suis enceinte papa et Gilbert est le père" Matthew said, looking Francis in the eyes. The Frenchman looked at his 'son' with wide eyes. "Etes-vous sûr que c'est sa que je veux dire vous avez été avec d'autres avant lui et vous deux avez été datant de trois mois,Tu aurais pu ... et si c'est sa alors je dois le castrer." Francis said, looking at Gilbert with a death glare. "Gilbert et moi avons été datant de trois _ans_ et papa vous pouvez être le prochain dans la ligne parce que mon imbécile de frère est le premier père désolé mais j'aime Gilbert et si vous ou Alfred ne l'aimez pas, alors vous ne serez pas en mesure de voir mon enfant." Matthew said, looking away from Francis. "I love you too Birdie." Gilbert said, kissing the Canadian's cheek. Arthur looked at them and shrugged. "Well, I'll make sure to poison Gilbert's food." Arthur said, looking at the Prussian and the Canadian. Matthew looked at Arthur, who was smiling at them. Gilbert paled and was wide eyed at the end of the meeting with Matthews parents "I'm going to be nutless and dead!" he said as they got into the car

"Huh? Oh well we know that Papa and Alfred want to castrate you and Arthur wants to poison you, but we still have to tell your brother and Feliciano." Matthew said, smiling. "Oh and if your brother doesn't try to kill you tomorrow, I'll reward you." Matthew said smiling at his now red lover. "Ich liebe dich Birdie." Gilbert said, smiling out the windshield. "Je t'aime aussi Gilbert." Matthew said

* * *

Okay so here is chapter 2 xD if your following this story thanks xD

Translations

Etes-vous sûr que c'est sa que je veux dire vous avez été avec d'autres avant lui et vous deux avez été datant de trois mois,Tu aurais pu ... et si c'est sa alors je dois le castrer: Are you sure it's his I mean you have been with others before him and you two have been dating for three months, you could have ... and if this is so I have to castrate him. {French}

Gilbert et moi avons été datant de trois _ans_ et papa vous pouvez être le prochain dans la ligne parce que mon imbécile de frère est le premier père désolé mais j'aime Gilbert et si vous ou Alfred ne l'aimez pas, alors vous ne serez pas en mesure de voir mon enfant: Gilbert and I have been dating for three years and dad you can be the next in line because my idiot brother is first, father sorry but I love Gilbert and if you or Alfred do not like it, then you will not able to see my child. {French}

Je t'aime aussi: I love you too {French}

Ich liebe dich: I love you {German}

Okay so Review and you get a cookie xD


	4. Chapter 3: Telling Germany and Italy

okay so I got 5 reviews yeah! To all of those who reviewed you all get cookies! On with chapter 3! Okay I know I keep forgetting to do this so here I'll tell you now so I don't have to type it again and again and AGAIN! I OWN NOTHING! Except the babies name! Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling Germany and Italy

"Hallo Bruder, wie geht es Ihnen?" Gilbert asked, the next day when he and Matthew arrived at his brother's house. The smell of pasta filled the house. "Gut und man Bruder?" Ludwig asked, letting Matthew and Gilbert in to the house. Matthew made his way to the kitchen to help Feliciano with the pasta. "Ich bin awesome und glücklich!" Gilbert said sitting at the dining room table. "Und warum bist du glücklich Bruder?" Ludwig asked, looking confused. "Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wenn Matthew und Feli Sie sich hier." Gilbert said. As if on cue Matthew and Feliciano were walking into the room. Feliciano placed plats and forks on the table as Matthew placed the bowl of pasta on the table. "Have you told him yet Gil?" Matthew asked, looking at Ludwig. "Not yet Birdie did you tell Feli?" He asked, pulling the Canadian into his lap. "Yeah but he wasn't listening." Matthew said, looking at the Italian with a smile.

"What is going on here?" Ludwig asked, looking between his brother and the Canadian. "Bruder sind wir mit einem Baby ... Sagen Sie nicht, Sie wollen zu kastrieren mir bitte...Francis und Alfred wollen schon von meinen Kugeln geschnitten." Gilbert said, looking paler then usual. Ludwig looked at the Canadian in his brother's lap. The German crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"Wenn Sie Matthew weh Ich werde dich töten vertrauen Sie mir Bruder, den ich wissen, wie man Fahrt eines Körpers Sie wissen dies zu umgehen." e dich töten und Ludwig said. Feliciano smiled.

"Un bambino? Ludwig un bambino! It sounds exiting!" The Italian said, with a smile, jumping up and down. "Yeah a baby and if he doesn't I'll show him why Ivan's scared of me when I have a hockey stick." Matthew said, with an innocent smile. Making the whole room look at him with shock. "What? He tried to touch my butt before we got together and he got what was coming to him." Matthew said, looking at Gilbert. Everyone laughed at the look on Gilbert's face.

* * *

Okay so the chapter was short, but at least Ludwig didn't want to cut off Gil's family jewels xD

Translations

Hallo Bruder, wie geht es Ihnen: Hello brother how are you? {German}

Gut und man Bruder: Good and you? {German}

Ich bin awesome und glücklich: I'm awesome and happy {German}

Und warum bist du glücklich Bruder?: And why are you happy brother {German}

Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wenn Matthew und Feli Sie sich hier: I'll tell you when Matthew and Feli are here {German}

Bruder sind wir mit einem Baby ... Sagen Sie nicht, Sie wollen zu kastrieren mir bitte...Francis und Alfred wollen schon von meinen Kugeln geschnitten: Brother we are having a baby ... Do not say you want to castrate me ... Francis and Alfred want to cut even from my balls. {German}

"Wenn Sie Matthew weh Ich werde dich töten vertrauen Sie mir Bruder, den ich wissen, wie man Fahrt eines Körpers Sie wissen dies zu umgehen: If you hurt Matthew I will kill you trust me brother I know how to get ride of a body you know this {German}

Un bambino: A baby {Italian}

Okay so before I forget the translations are from Google translator and the mistakes are my own and I needed to translate some words for this fanfic xD Chapter 4 or 5 will have Russia trying to name the baby and my very first yaoi smexy scene! Review and you get more cookies xD0

~x~justanotherauthor23~x~


	5. Chapter 4: Sexy Time Interrupted

I now know the reason for my writers block! It' cause I had no good music to listen to! Well, here's chapter 4 and 1st time smut so it's alittle suckish but that's my opinion. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 4: Sexy Time Interrupted

The room smelled of sex and sweat. Matthew moans were music to the silverett's ears. "G-Gil!" Matthew whined, when the silverett took his fingers out of him. They were replaced with the silverett's hard cock. Matthew moaned loudly when it was pushed into him. Gilbert stopped moving when he was fully inside is Canadian lover. The look on the blonde's face was perfect. His hair was falling around his head like a halo. "Move1" Matthew breathed out, moving his hips alittle. Gilbert was about to move when the bedroom door was flung open "Yo Mattie! Can you make me some-" Alfred stopped midsentence and stared at the scene in front of him. Gilbert was on top of Matthew and the covers over their veil regions. "ALFRED GET OUT!" Matthew barked at his brother. The American ran out the door and slimed it shut yelling 'sorry'.

Gilbert looked at his lover. "You still wan-"

"If you want to keep your '5 meters' I would not finish that if I were you." Matthew said.

Ten minutes later, Matthew was screaming at his brother in French and English. "AND MOST IMPORTENTLY I WANT YOU TO RING THE DOOR BELL!" Matthew yelled, sitting in Gilberts lap and nuzzled his neck. "Your rant ware you out?" Gilbert mumbled to the Canadian, who in turn nodded. Gilbert stood up with Matthew in his arms. "Alfred I'll be back I'm going to take Matthew to bed." the Prussian said to his lover's brother. Alfred nodded as the couple went upstairs.

Two minutes later, Gilbert came back down stairs and sat across the American. "Why are you here?" Gilbert asked, looking at the American.

"Why do I have to have a reason to be here? I came for pancakes." Alfred lied

"Bullshit Alfred! You usually knock on the bedroom door when me and Mattie are doing it." Gilbert said, turning red alittle.

Alfred looked at his hands in his lap. "Ivan wants a baby." Alfred mumbled so low that Gilbert almost missed it.

"Wow the big guy wants kids? With you? Well go for it." Gilbert said, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to its just that I'm scared of his sister." Alfred said

"What? Katyusha? She's not scary at all." Gilbert said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you be scared of her?"

"Not Katyusha! It's Natalia I'm scared of. We can't even have sex without her stalking us how do you think she'll react to us having a baby? I mean I want one too and with Ivan, but not if she's going to try to stop that from happening everytime we get alone time." Alfred explained, looking at his brother's lover.

Gilbert sighed "I can talk to Kat and ask her to tell Natalia to leave you two alone but if that doesn't work at least I tried to help." Gilbert said, looking at Alfred.

Silence fell between the two for a few minutes, "I want to ask you something Alfred." Gilbert said to the American.

Alfred looked confused, but nodded. "I would like to ask Matthew to marry me, but I wanted to ask for your blessing before I asked him." the Prussian said.

Alfred looked at the silverett and glared at him. "If I say no?" He asked "I'd still marry him, because with out him I'm nothing and he means everything to me." Gilbert said, looking at the blonde American.

Alfred smiled at the silver haired Prussian. "That's a good enough answer for me. You have my blessing." Alfred said, standing up "I gotta get back to the big guy before starts to think his sister tried to kill me off." Alfred added, leaving the house.

Gilbert went up stairs to find his Canadian lover sleeping peacefully. He smiled and crawled into bed next to him and rubbed his growing baby bump.

"Gil?" Matthew asked, looking at him. "Yeah it's me go back to sleep." Gilbert said, with a smile. Matthew smiled back before cuddling into his lovers arms. Gilbert fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Okay so here's Chapter 4. Oh before I forget I have a poll up about Gil and Mattie's baby. Please vote for one and reviewers get cookies xD


	6. Chapter 5: Austria and Switzerland Find

Okay laddies (not British just love using that word xD) lucky you I decided to update again today my writers block has slowly left me, but if I get it again I'll let you know. Oh! I'm going to add AusSwi into this hells yeah! Okay enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 5: Austria and Switzerland Find Out

Roderich sat at his piano as his 'wife' cooked their dinner. Vash was in the middle of cooking when Lili came running into the kitchen "Big brother!" she said running over to Vash. "What is it Lili? It better be important to interrupted me while I'm cooking." He said, looking at his sister. "Okay so remember how you and Roderich said I could go over to Mr. Ludwig and Mr. Feliciano's last month?" She asked, sitting on the counter top infront of the Swiss. "Yes I remember." He said, looking at his little sister. "Well, Mr. Gilbert and his boyfriend came over and if my German is correct Mr. Gilbert's boyfriend is having a baby and that Mr. Alfred and Mr. Francis want to cut off his balls... I think I got the last words wrong but I did get the first few right!" She explained. Vash stared at his sister before he put down the knife he was using and left the kitchen to see his husband. "Roderich... I think we need to meet with you friend Gilbert." Vash said, looking at the Austrian. Roderich stopped playing and looked at his wife.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked

"I just want to make sure what Lili just told me is true." the Swiss said, looking at his husband.

"What did she tell you?" Roderich asked, looking at his 'wife' with confusion on his face.

"Okay remember how we told her she could go spend time with Feli and Ludwig?" He asked

Roderich thought for a moment then nodded

"Well, Gilbert and that one guy, no one seems to remember but Gilbert, went over there to tell them something."

"What does this have to do with what Lili told you?" Roderich asked

"Well, she told me that she heard Gilbert say that he and his boyfriend were having a baby and I want-"

"To make sure she's not telling a fib?" Roderich interrupted the Swiss again. Vash glared at him

"You know I hate it when you do that." He said kissing the top of the Austrians head.

"That's why I do it, and I will call Gilbert and ask him if it's true." Roderich said, smiling at the small action the Swiss showed him.

"Tack älskar" he said, going back into the kitchen

"You welcome dear." Roderich said, picking up the phone and dialed the Prussian's number.

"_Hello__?_" Gilberts voice came from the other end.

"Gilbert? It Roderich." The Austrian said.

"_Roderich how are you?_" Gilbert asked.

"I'm good hey last month you went over Ludwig and Feli's place right?" He asked, listening to the Prussian's breathing stop.

"Yeah why?" Gilbert asked, fear in his voice.

"Well, Lili was over there and she told Vash, who told me, that you and what's his name were having a kid and I was asked to call and confirm that she wasn't fibbing to Vash." Roderich said.

"_Don't tell anyone else please not even Elizabeta_." He said, sounding scared. Roderich was shocked at the news.

"S-so it's true?" He asked as Vash came into the room

"_Yes it's true please don't say any thing to anyone not even Liza._" Gilbert said

"Not a soul I'll let Vash and Lili know to do the same take care." Roderich said

"_Yeah you too. Try not to knock Vash up._" Gilbert teased, as a voice in the background asked 'who's that Gil?' "_Oh! Matthew it's Roderich he found out about the baby and I didn't tell him he told me that Lili was over at West's when we visited them_." Gilbert said, all the only thing Roderich heard was 'Oh maple' "_Gotta go Roderich take care of Vash and Lili tell 'em I said hey._" Gilbert said

"Okay bye" Roderich said hanging up

"So?" Vash asked, looking at his husband

"It's true and don't tell a soul about this not even to Lizabeta." was all the Austrian said before going back to his piano and the Swiss went back to the kitchen

* * *

Okay so there is chapter 5 xD reviewers get goonies xD


	7. Chapter 6: Your WHAT?

Okay so I lost my laptop yesterday so I didn't update and when I found it my husband had it and I was like 'NOOOOOO' lol well this was very unexpected in my opinion. You'll have to read to find out what I mean. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 6: Your WHAT?!

Matthew and Gilbert sat on the couch watching hockey when the door flew open. Matthew looked up to see Alfred and Ivan barricading the door. "Alfred what the hell?" Matthew asked, confused. Alfred was paler then usual and Ivan looked like his was dead. "You okay guys?" Gilbert asked, going up to the Russian and American.

"Natalia." was all Alfred could say before there was banging on the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMERICAN!" Natalia yelled, banging on the door.

"Dude what did you do to her?!" Matthew asked, looking at his brother.

"I-I-I got pregnant that's what I did to her." Alfred muttered, looking at his lover who was now smiling at the memory of the news that he received that morning.

"Your WHAT?!" Matthew asked, rubbing his now three month baby bump.

"Well it all started after my visit here two months ago."

~Flash Back~

Alfred walked into his house to find his lover sitting on the couch looking worried. "Дорогой, где ты был?" Ivan asked looking relieved.

"I was at my brother's place... I got the advise I needed to get from Gilbert because Mattie was tired... I want to try..." Alfred said, blushing at his own words.

"В самом деле?" Ivan asked, smiling at the American.

"Yeah, because...Я люблю тебя Ваня." Alfred said

"Я тоже люблю тебя дорогая" Ivan said, getting up from his seat and kissed the American passionately.

~End of Flash Back~

"And that is why we are here now because of our decision to tell Natalia that we were making her an aunt and now she wants to kill _me_ because of it." Alfred said, now sitting on the couch.

Matthew looked from Ivan to Alfred then to Gilbert. They all knew that look. "Gil." Matthew said, looking at the Prussian. "Yes Libeling?" He asked, looking scared of what the pregnant Canadian was going to do.

"Pass me the phone please amour?" He asked, looking innocent as he asked. Gilbert passed the phone to him. Matthew dialed a number and hit call.

"Hello? Katyusha this is Matthew Williams you know Alfred's brother?" a pause "Yes that's me. Well, he and your brother are in my house and your sister is trying to break down my door because my brother is pregnant and she wants to kill him." another pause. "Yes thank you very much and tell her not to kill my brother I would like to meet my niece or nephew or both." was the last thing he said before hanging up. "Sorry boys I know you wanted to tell her but she would've asked why was Natalia trying to kill you Al." Matthew said, sliding into Gilbert's lap. An hour later the banging stopped and there was a knock on the door. Matthew and Gilbert both stood up to move the stuff infront of their door. In the door way was Natalia with a strange look on her face. "Is my brother and the American here?" She asked.

"Are you going to try to kill my brother?" Matthew asked

"нет, I'm not" she said.

Matthew let her inside and she looked at the Russian and American sitting on the couch. Alfred placed his hands on his stomach protectively and Ivan did the same.

"I'm sorry big brother and Alfred. Congratulations on the pregnancy. I just have one thing to say to you American." She said, looking at Alfred

"Y-yes?" He asked, looking scared.

"If you hurt my big brother and племянницу или племянника I will kill you." She said, taking her leave.

Matthew looked at his brother and the Russian. "What she said applies to you to Ivan." He said, sitting on the couch with a smile.

Ivan nodded as he stood and took Alfred's hand and they took their leave.

"I wonder if Vash and Roderich will have kids." Gilbert said, smiling at the Canadian as he dozed off in his lap.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Roderich asked, in shock. Vash stood in front of his husband shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I took three today and all say the same thing... We're gonna be parents Roderich!" Vash said, with a wide smile.

Roderich picked up his 'wife' and spun him around as he laughed. "I'm going to be a father!" He yelled finally putting Vash down.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Lili said, running into the room.

"Yes Lili you are going to be an aunt." Vash said, patting his sister's head.

* * *

So now we have a RusAme baby and AusSwi baby. Don't shoot me -hides- I have two more polls up one 'bout what RusAme baby and what AusSwi baby. Reviewers get cookies xD


	8. Chapter 7: Well This Can't Get Any Worst

So I got this idea from SilverEnderwolf and I thought it was funny so here it goes. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 7: Well This Can't Get Any Worst

"Why are we visiting Roderick and Vash again?" Matthew asked, looking at the Prussian as they drove to Roderich and Vash's house. "The same reason we are taking your brother, because we want to know why he called us." Gilbert said, placing a hand on Matthew's seven month baby bump. "The baby is asleep Gil. When the baby moves I'll let you know" Mattsaid, placing his hand over Gilbert's.

"Oh! Did you find out what your having?" Alfred asked, looking at his brother.

"No, we want it to be a surprise so they didn't tell us." Matthew said, smiling at the thought of his child coming soon.

"Well, that's nice. I can't even sleep at night." Alfred said rubbing his four month belly. Ivan smiled at how big Alfred was getting.

They pulled into the driveway in front of Roderich and Vash's house. Ivan helped Alfred out of the car and Gilbert helped Matthew. They approached the front door and rang the door bell twice. Roderich opened the door and let his four guest into the house. Matthew sat on the couch with Gilbert., same with Alfred and Ivan. "So why are we here?" Alfred asked, looking at the Austrian. Roderich smiled as a three month pregnant Vash came into the room. "DUDE! WHAT IS IT AND PEOPLE GETTING KNOCKED UP!? FIRST IT'S MATTIE THEN ME NOW YOU VASH! I MEAN DAMN!" Alfred snapped, looking at the other two pregnant people in the room. Ivan put a hand on Alfred's shoulder to calm the American down.

Matthew smiled at Vash. "Well, at least my child will have a play mate. Right Gil?" He asked Gilbert.

"Ja and it would be nice if his cousin's had a play mate too right Al?" He said, looking at the American.

"Yeah, it would thanks for telling us guys." Alfred said, looking happy.

"Did he just have a mood swing on us?" Roderich whispered to Vash, who nodded his reply. The meeting with the couple was nice and they listened to Roderich play the piano, which made Matthew's baby kick twice and Alfred to doze off.

"Are you okay Mattie?" Gilbert asked when they reached their house. "Just tired in a few months the baby will be here and we'll be parents." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled at the blond. Matthew looked at the silverette and smiled "What?" He asked, looking confused.

"I have something for you close your eyes." Gilbert said, still smiling. Matthew looked confused, but did as he was told. Gilbert pulled out the small box from his pocket and smiled up at the Canadian "You can open them now." Gilbert said, looking at the Canadian. Matthew opened his eyes and saw the box. His eyes widened.

"Gil is that?" Matthew asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well I was going to ask you before you got pregnant, but I guess now is the best time to ask you. Matthew Williams will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?" Gilbert asked, looking into the Canadian's indigo eyes. Matthew inhaled a shaggy breath and exhaled it

"Gilbert Beilschmidt it would be _my honor_ to be your wife, so yes I will marry you." Matthew said, smiling at his now fiancé.

Gilbert opened the box to revile a silver band, took it out of the box and slipped it onto Matthew's left ring finger, then stood up, grabbed Matthew around the waist and spun around once then kissed him passionately.

* * *

So I got the last part from my sister but the first part was an idea from SilverEnderwolf and I thank them for it xD

My poll shows

6- twins

1- boy

1-girl

So the poll will close sometime this weekend so get your votes in cuz in about three more chapters Matthew's baby will be born xD

Reviewers get cookies when they review xD


	9. Chapter 8: A Moment with America and Rus

"MyOkay so I'm closing my first poll {What should Prussia and Canada's baby be?} today thanks for the votes they made me smile and go 'YES!' -coughs and smiles- so here's chapter 8 for my followers, reviewers and of course ME! This chapter is revolved around RusAme. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 8: A Moment with America and Russia

Alfred and Ivan were arguing over baby names... Again. "No!" Alfred yelled at the Russian "I'm not naming my baby Russia! It's just...No!" Alfred said, walking away from his lover.

"It's not just yours Alfred!" Ivan yelled, walking after the American. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just call our baby an 'it'?" He asked, turning to look at the Russian. Uh-oh wrong words to say. Ivan stood his ground as things started to be thrown at him. "MY BABY IS NOT AN 'IT' HE OR SHE IS A HUMAN BEING!" Alfred screamed at the Russian, who was now bleeding from his forehead after a glass vase hit him in the head.

"Это, вероятно, даже не добывать вы шлюха!" The Russian yelled, his eyes widened when he realized what he just called the American. Alfred froze and tears filled his eyes. "Out." Alfred muttered, looking at the ground.

"дорогой I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Alfred screeched at the Russian, throwing a glass picture frame at him. Ivan ducked and left the house. He exhaled and went to his car. He started it and drove to Matthew and Gilbert's house. Upon arrival, he reseved a hockey stick to the head and a ass kicking from a pregnant Canadian, who happened to be his lover's brother.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BRAGINSKI?!" Matthew yelled at the Russian, going at him again. Gilbert stopped his fiancé from beating the hell out of the Russian before they got his side of the story.

"Birdie lets hear his side before you beat him to death okay." Gilbert told his Canadian with a smile. Indigo clashed with red.

"Fine, but if I don't like what you say I'll beat you to death." Matthew threatened. Ivan looked down at the floor.

"He probably hates me now anyways, so go ahead and do it. I called him a whore and told him that the baby wasn't mine, so go on do it." Ivan said in all honesty.

"I don't hate you Vanya." a familiar voice said, from behind the Russian. Ivan turned to see Alfred standing there with a smile on his face.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, and threw things at you too. I know that you didn't mean it, but it still hurt." Alfred said, running to hug the Russian, who hugged him back. "I'm sorry Darling. We don't have to name the baby Russia da?" He said, with a smile. They looked at the other two people in the room and said their 'thank you's and left.

Upon arriving to their house, Alfred dragged the Russian into the living room, and pushed him onto the couch to sit on his lap and snuggle with him. "I love you Ivan." Alfred said, nuzzling Ivan's neck. "Я тоже тебя люблю Alfred" Ivan said, wrapping his arms around the American's waist and that's how Natalia found them when she came for one of her surprise visits.

* * *

Okay so we have some drama between Russia and America. So the poll will close in three hours those who want to vote please do it before 1:30 p.m. please xD


	10. Chapter 9: Aden and Markus Williams- Bei

Okay so the poll says that Prussia and Canada will have... Twin Boys xD yes so here is the chapter where Canada goes into early labor. I know I said that it won't be for another chapter but my mind is running and my muse squirrel wants to put it in NOW so yeah enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 9: Aden and Markus Williams- Beilschmidt

Matthew woke in the middle of the night and felt a wet substance on his backside. "GIL!" Matthew yelled, causing the Prussian to shoot up out of his sleep.

"What is it the baby?" He asked, worry in his voice. Matthew nodded then screamed when a contraction hit him.

"CALL ALFRED NOW!" Matthew said, climbing out of his bed and headed down stairs and out the door.

Gilbert picked up his cell on his way out the door and dialed Alfred's number. It rang twice before Alfred picked up the phone.

"_This better be impotent Beilschmidt!_" A very tired voice answered.

"Does your brother going into labor count as important?" He asked. The Prussian heard a string of curses in English and Russian.

"_Are you guys heading to the hospital?_" Alfred asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah we'll be there in twenty see ya soon." Gilbert said, as Matthew yelled for him to drive faster.

"_Yeah see ya_." Alfred said, hanging up. Gilbert parked and got out to help Matthew get out and into the hospital. He was asked to sit in the waiting room.

* * *

Alfred and Ivan entered the hospital waiting room to find Gilbert pacing back and forth. "Gilbert!" Alfred yelled, going to his brother's fiancé. Gilbert looked up at the American. Alfred grabbed his arm, and pulled the silverette into a chair. "How long has it been?" Alfred asked him.

"An hour." he said as one of Matthews screams of curse words reached their ears. "NO ONE TOLD ME I WAS HAVING FUCKING TWINS YOU DICK HEADED HOSER!" They heard Matthew screeched at the doctor's. Gilbert looked like he was going to faint, Alfred was wide eye, and Ivan was laughing.

Another hour passed, and a doctor came up to them "Mr. Beilschmidt?" The doctor asked, looking at the silverette. "How is he? Are the babies okay?" Gilbert asked, as he began to panicked. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations you have two very healthy boys and Mr. Williams is fine. He's resting though, but you can come and see your sons." the doctor said to him.

Gilbert followed the doctor into Matthew's room and there in two separate beds were his sons. Gilbert looked at the two for a moment then smiled at them. One had silver hair, like his, with a single curl, like Matthew's, his eyes were indigo, like Matthew's too. The other had blonde hair, like Matthew's, with a curl on the opposite side of his head, and his eyes were red, like his.

"They're gonna be lookers aren't they?" Matthew asked, looking at his fiancé. Gilbert picked the blonde one up and took him over to Matthew. "You name this one, I'll name the other." Gilbert said, as Matthew took the infant. "Hmmm how bout Aden Williams-Beilschmidt." Matthew said looking at Gilbert, who was holding their other son. "Well, Markus William-Beilschmidt I'm your Vatti and your Mutti is over there with your bruder." Gilbert said, smiling at Markus. Matthew looked at how happy Gilbert looked.

"Thank you." Matthew said, his eyes watered. The Prussian looked at his Canadian

"For what?" Gilbert asked, placing Markus back in the small bed and went over to Matthew.

"F-for noticing me a-and l-l-loving me a-a-and g-g-giving me a f-f-family of m-m-my own." Matthew said, tears leaking from his eyes. Gilbert smiled and whipped his tears away.

"I should be thanking you." Gilbert said, looking at his fiancé with a smile. "Because you changed me from that immature ex-nation I was to a Vatti of two children who look like the awesome Prussia and the very sexy Birdie." Gilbert said, still smiling at the now laughing Canadian.

"I love you Gil." Matthew said kissing Gilberts nose

"I love you too Birdie." Gilbert said kissing Matthews forehead then Aden's. "Hallo Aden I'm your Vatti." Gilbert said smiling at the boy. This was the beginning of Aden and Markus Williams-Beilschmidt's lives

* * *

Okay so there we go xD I came up with the names xD reviewers get cookies and hugs xD


	11. Chapter 10: May J Braginski

Okay so I'm gonna close my polls soon cuz well I decided that America and Russia are having a girl. This is the chapter where America going into labor and the next chapter will be when Switzerland goes into labor. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 10: May J. Braginski

Alfred layed in his and Ivan's bed trying to sleep. He poked the Russian then shook him. Ivan looked over to his love. "дорогой? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Ivan asked worry on his face. Alfred shook his head.

"I can't sleep Vanya." Alfred said, getting ou of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked, looking confused. Alfred looked at the Russian and smiled.

"I'm going for a walk." Alfred said, heading for the door when he gasped loudly. "Uhhh Vanya?" He said looking at Ivan in shock.

"What is it дорогой" the Russian asked, looking at the American.

Alfred was pale. "My water broke." was all Ivan needed to hear as he rushed to his lovers side "Okay lets get you to the hospital" Ivan said, smiling at the American

"Call Mattie." Alfred said, getting into the car. Ivan did as Alfred asked him to.

"_Damn it Ivan what do you want!?_" said the very cranky sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Alfred baby NOW!" was all Ivan said.

"_I have no idea what that even means hold on here's Birdie._" The phone was passed "_Hello?_"

"Matthew...Alfred...Baby...NOW!" Ivan repeated. There was silence as Matthew registered what the Russian was saying, then "_Oh Maple! Are you guys heading to the hospital now?_" Matthew asked, getting out of bed.

"Da" Ivan said, driving faster.

"_Okay we'll be there in twenty need to get the twins up._" Matthew said hanging up.

Ivan was asked to stay in the waiting room.

* * *

Matthew sat with a very tired Markus in his lap, Gilbert held a sleeping Aden, and Ivan was pacing as Alfred was yelling at the doctors. "GET THIS GODAMN MOTHERFUCKING THING OUT OF ME BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!" was one of the things the American was yelling at them.

"Wow, next time use a condom." Gilbert said to the Russian.

"Gilbert! Watch what you say." Matthew scowled the silverette.

"Sorry, Birdie." Gilbert said kissing his fiancé's cheek then the little blond in Matthew's lap looked up making a kissy face.

"You want one too?" Gilbert asked the two month old, who kept making the kissy face. The Prussian laughed and kissed the little blonde on the cheek, who squealed with laughter.

"Mr. Braginski?" the doctor asked Ivan.

"Da?" Ivan said, looking worried.

"Congratulations its a girl." the doctor said. Ivan smiled and went into the room Alfred was in. The American was sitting up holding their daughter.

"Hey May, look your папочка is here to see you." Alfred told the little girl in his arms. Ivan smiled down at the little girl. She had silvery blond hair, like his, and blue eyes, like Alfred's, and a cow lick on one side of her head, like Alfred's. "Hey there возлюбленная I'm your папочка and your not going to date till your thirty." Ivan said causing Alfred to laugh.

"Yeah or your mom will be the hero and kick his arse before your папочка can get to him." Alfred said, laughing alittle. Ivan smiled at the American "So her name is May?" Ivan asked

"May J. Braginski is her name." Alfred corrected the Russian, who was staring at the little girl. "Here hold her." Alfred said, passing the baby to the Russian. Ivan took her and his smile turned into a grin. "My daughter is going to be very beautiful... Like her Mom." Ivan said, looking from the baby to his American. Alfred smiled.

"Love you." Alfred told the Russian.

"As do I love you." Ivan said.

* * *

Okay so before my writers block comes back I'm letting you know that this story is almost over. Yes I know what your all thinking 'What?! Is there going to be a sequel?' Well in all honesty... Yes, there will be a sequel to this. Oh there was this one part in here that happened to one of my reviewers mother (Elizaveta Hedervary) and I thought 'Hey its Alfred xD' so yeah I thank her for giving me the idea xD Review please and you get cookies, Oh I kinda need help naming the AusSwi baby PM me your thoughts and I'll give you a sneak peek at the epilogue xD


	12. Chapter 11: Frederich Zwingli-Edelstein

Okay so here is the AusSwi baby! I found a name for their child xD Any who onwards xD

* * *

Chapter 11: Frederich Zwingli-Edelstein

Vash woke to the sound of the piano playing, as usual, he went down stairs to make his husband and sister breakfast. He smiled at the Austrian playing the piano and went into the kitchen smiling. After scrambling some eggs for Lili and flipping the sunny side up egg for Roderich, Vash felt his pant get wet out of nowhere. His eyes widened as he realized what just happened. "RODERICH! LILI!" He yelled, looking at the kitchen door to see his husband run in

"What's wrong?" Roderich asked looking scared.

"The baby's coming." Vash said looking at his now pale husband. Lili came into the kitchen and began to help Vash to the car.

"Big brother breath." Lili said, helping her brother into the car. Vash calm as Roderich sped to the hospital. Roderich was muttering "Scheiße" over and over.

"Roderich he's going to be fine" Vash said, cringing when a contraction hit him. When they reached the hospital, Roderich helped Vash into the hospital and was asked to stay in the waiting room. He pulled out his phone and called Gilbert.

"_Better be important Roderich, I'm in the middle of bathing Aden_" Gilberts angry voice came

"Vash...baby...breakfast...hospital...happening" Roderich said, sitting in a seat.

"_Dude don't be like Ivan when Alfred had May...Scheiße Vash is having the baby?_" Gilbert asked, pulling the wet silverette out of the water.

"Uh-huh... What were you like when Matthew had the twins?" Roderich asked, looking at the door that his 'wife' was behind having their child.

"_Well I was worried about how my sons would turn out and if Birdie would be okay, but when I saw the twins I was relieved that they were okay and so was Matthew. Just wait till your holding you kid for the first time and how calm you'll become._" Gilbert said.

Roderich smiled at the thought of holding his son. "Thank you Gilbert."

"_No problem now to bath the mini me_." Gilbert said, hanging up.

* * *

Two hours and sixteen hundred cruses late, the doctor came out with a smile. "Mr. Edelstein I presume?" he asked Roderich. The Austrian nodded. "Well Mr. Zwingli is suppose to be resting but he want you to meet your son before he goes to sleep." the doctor said. Roderich looked at Lili and smiled. He turned to the door and went through it to find Vash dozing off with a their son in his arms. Roderich looked at the baby and grinned. He looked like a mini him but his eyes were Vash's green eyes. "You want to hold him." Vash said, startling the Austrian. Roderich took his son from the sleepy Swiss.

"Did you name him?" He asked the Swiss. The Swiss shook his head. "You name him." Vash said, smiling at him. Roderich thought for a moment.

"How about Frederich Zwingli-Edelstein?" He asked Vash, who's tired smile turned into a sleepy grin "I like it. Hey Frederich, I'm your Mutti and that is your Vatti." The Swiss yawned. "Sleep Vash I have him." Was the last thing Vash heard from Roderich before falling asleep.

* * *

There we go xD Okay so I guess we have two more chapter's {If you count the epilogue as a chapter} then we're done xD The next chapter will scare you it did me xD reviewers get cookies xD


	13. Chapter 12: Hero

This is chapter before the epilogue. Okay so I love all of those who reviewed to this story. Hope you like this chapter and the epilogue. I was listening to this song called Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I have know idea why, but it made me write this. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 12: Hero

Matthew sat with, now his husband, Gilbert as they watched their twin sons run around the living room. "Now that your married with children, what do you want to do now?" Gilbert asked his 'wife', who was watching their sons closely.

"Live a happy life with my husband and children... Oh! Before I forget Feli found out he was pregnant the other day." Matthew said, smiling at his husband. Gilbert let out a hole-hearted laugh.

"Wow what did West do?" He asked, looking at his 'wife'. Matthew smiled and looked from his twins to his husband.

"He fainted." he said, causing his husband to freeze up.

"Now that's scary." Gilbert said to the Canadian, as their three year olds came running towards them "Vatti I is awesum!" the silver haired toddler yelled as he ran. "Papa, why does unca Alfred say he a hero?" Asked Aden, looking at his 'mother'

"Well, you uncle just like to say he is but he really isn't." Matthew said, carrying the blonde into his room. "Come on Markus it nappy time!" Aden said, as his father came into the room. Markus and Aden climbed into bed and layed their head down on their pillow and looked up at his 'mother' and father.

"'Tory?" Markus asked his 'mother'. Matthew smiled and sat on the bed that his sons shared.

"Once there lived this prince. He was well known all over the land. He had a brother and a servant. His brother also had a servant. One day the servant of the princes brother told the prince that his servant was missing. The prince was furious and went to the place he knew the servant would be and saw the servant crying. he wasn't as angry as before and told the servant that he could leave, but the servant was in love with the prince and told him that. The prince then told the servant he loved him too and they lived happily ever after the end. Now sleep." Matthew said to the twins.

The twins yawned in unison and smiled at their parents before sleep took over them. Matthew lead Gilbert out of the room and into the living room. "I love you." Gilbert said smiling at the Canadian. "I love you too... I have to tell you something." Matthew said to the Prussian. "Ja?" gilbert said, looking at his 'wife'.

"I'm pregnant." Matthew said, smiling. Gilbert grinned and picked up the Canadian and spun around. "This time I want a girl." Gilbert said, placing the Canadian down and smiled. "Your not the only one." Matthew said, smiling at the Prussian and sat on the couch with the Prussian next to him. They were happy and now they could watch as their children grow.

* * *

xD Reviewers get cookies and hugs and goodies xD


	14. Epilogue

Okay this is the epilogue xD hope you love it xD Enjoy

* * *

Epilogue: 15 years later

Years passed and Matthew and Gilbert lived in peace. They had a little girl and named her Alyce Williams-Beilschmidt. She had silver blonde hair and violet eyes. She didn't inherent her 'mothers' curl, but she did inherent the need for glasses just like Aden. Matthew and Gilbert's living room was packed. Roderich, Vash, Matthew, Gilbert, eighteen year old Markus, and fifteen year old Alyce sat on the couch, Alfred, Ivan, May and six year old Alex sat on the love seat, Katyusha, Natalia, Ravis, and Kiku sat on the second couch, and eighteen year old Aden and eighteen year old Frederich sat on the second love seat with Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

"So, how have you been Tonio?" Gilbert asked, looking at the Spaniard.

"Well, I'm great as ever si mi tomate?" Antonio asked the Italian next to him.

Lovino glared at the Spaniard before smiling at him. "Yeah we've been great even thought I'm pregnant and want to rip his head off every other day but we're good." Lovino said, leaning onto his lover. Gilbert looked at his brother, who was trying to calm a very angry Feliciano down.

"What about you bruder?" He asked, smirking when Ludwig glared at him.

"I'm fine." Ludwig muttered

"Well, your not the hormonal one Luddy." Feliciano said, pouting. Ludwig smiled at the Italian and kissed his cheek and murmured something to him, causing him to smile. "Si when we get home I'll make pasta.

Ravis was receiving glares from Ivan. "CAN YOU STOP GLARING AT MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE!" a very pregnant, Natalia asked glaring at her brother. Ivan looked away from them and to his son who was talking to his sister.

Aden looked down at his hands as his family talked about everything and nothing. Aden looked up to see Frederich staring at him. He blushed and looked back down at his hands. _That's the third time this week I've caught him staring at me...why _is_ he staring at me and why in the hell do I feel like this!?_ Aden though to himself. Matthew saw his other son get flustered when Frederich looked at him and smiled. It started to get late and people started to leave. Aden went to go up to his room when Frederich stop him. "Aden." the brunette said

Aden looked at him. "Ja?" He asked, nervously.

Frederich inhaled, grabbing Aden's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Aden's eyes widened before they slowly closed and he kissed back. Their kiss turned into a make out session. A cough interrupted them. Aden pulled away to see his 'mother' looking at them. Aden turned red and sped off to his room and slammed the door. _He kissed me! Why did it feel so right... Oh my god, I'm turning into my parents_ Aden thought, smacked his hands to his face and slid down his door. His life sucked right at this moment.

* * *

And there is the epilogue I put the kiss scene in because well I felt like it need some romance at that moment like a good-bye kiss but was interrupted by Canada xD okay so I'm working on the prologue for the sequel which will be called Love Story. Yes I was listening to Taylor Swift's Love story when I was thinking of a title. Oh if you can guess who the sequel will me surrounded around you get a giant box of cookies xD Reviews are nice and reviewers get cookies xD


End file.
